OCs needed
by RavenyHeart
Summary: UNICORN PIXIE HORSE EATING A TACO DOING GANGNAM STYLE! Anyway i need OCs for my story The Flame Extinguished please post them in reviews thank you!
1. Chapter 1

OCs needed!

**I have a story which I need OCs for the prologue is already up its called ****The Flame Extinguished. ****All cats submitted in reviews have a very good chance of getting put in the story. Here are the open spots and the taken spots. I hope to get lots!**

Birch Clan

Leader: Redstar- A ginger tabby with amber eyes and a silver mark on her chest.

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors

All open

Queens

All open

Apprentices

All open

Elders

All open

Night Clan

Leader: Ravenstar- Black she cat with white round a blue eye, paw, tail tip, ear tip and a dash on chest.

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors

Hawkswoop- A broad shouldered red tom with black stripes and green eyes.

Others all open

Queens

All open

Apprentices

Flamepaw- A ginger tabby she cat with a black paw and stunning green eyes

Blackpaw- A jet black she cat with ginger rings around tail tip and around a eye. She has dazzling green eyes

Icepaw- A tom with half of his face white the other have ginger. The rest of his body is white with ginger patches. On the ginger half his eye is green the white side it is blue.

2 more open spots

Elders

All open

Stream Clan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors

All open

Queens

All open

Apprentices

All open

Elders

All open

Meadow Clan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors

All open

Queens

All open

Apprentices

All open

Elders

All open

Loners, Kittypets and Rogues

All open

**That's all there is! Stream Clan is known for kindness and skill. Meadow Clan is known for speed and aggressiveness. Night Clan is known for stalking, tiniest and dangerous calmness. Birch Clan is known for jumping on cats from trees and being weirdly hyper. Night Clan is the main clan but the others will be in a lot too. Don't forget to check out the Prologue of The Flame Exstinguished!**


	2. Chapter 2

OCs needed!

**I have a story which I need OCs for the prologue is already up its called ****The Flame Extinguished. ****All cats submitted in reviews have a very good chance of getting put in the story. Here are the open spots and the taken spots. I hope to get lots!**

Birch Clan

Leader: Redstar- A ginger tabby with amber eyes and a silver mark on her chest.

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors

All open

Queens

All open

Apprentices

All open

Elders

Twistedclaw- A dark brown tom with lighter brown tabby stripes and light amber eyes. Retired early from a twisted paw.

Night Clan

Leader: Ravenstar- Black she cat with white round a blue eye, paw, tail tip, ear tip and a dash on chest.

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Shadowfall- Long-legged black she cat with darker stripes and bright silver eyes.

Warriors

Hawkswoop- A broad shouldered red tom with black stripes and green eyes.

Stormwing- Black tom with amber eyes.

Queens

Snowsong- White she cat with silver stripes and muzzle and light green eyes (Kits: Whitekit- white tom with silver stripes and paws. Also dark green eyes. Willowkit-A white she cat with one green eye and one blind blue eye.)

Apprentices

Flamepaw- A ginger tabby she cat with a black paw and stunning green eyes

Blackpaw- A jet black she cat with ginger rings around tail tip and around a eye. She has dazzling green eyes

Icepaw- A tom with half of his face white the other have ginger. The rest of his body is white with ginger patches. On the ginger half his eye is green the white side it is blue.

Airpaw- A white she cat with blue eyes

Rabbitpaw- Creamy she cat with a white paw and blue eyes

Hawkpaw- Dark brown tom with tattered ears yellow eyes and long sharp claws

Elders

All open

Stream Clan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors

Silverwish- Silver-gray she cat with light blue eyes.

Queens

All open

Apprentices

All open

Elders

All open

Meadow Clan

Leader:

Deputy:

Medicine Cat:

Warriors

Silverheart-Silver she cat with white underbelly and tail tip with green eyes.

Queens

All open

Apprentices

All open

Elders

All open

Loners, Kittypets and Rogues

Jesse- Slim black tom with bright yellow eyes. Rogue/Former kittypet

Vixen- A red-furred she cat with white underbelly, one white forepaw, and bright green eyes. Rogue

Tweet- light gray tabby she cat with yellow eyes. Loner

Mellie- Dark brown tabby she cat with white paws and amber eyes. Loner

Checker- Black and white tom with green eyes. Loner

Gecko- Long-legged black tom with gray tail tip and green eyes. Loner

**That's all there is! Stream Clan is known for kindness and skill. Meadow Clan is known for speed and aggressiveness. Night Clan is known for stalking, tiniest and dangerous calmness. Birch Clan is known for jumping on cats from trees and being weirdly hyper. Night Clan is the main clan but the others will be in a lot too. Don't forget to check out the Prologue of The Flame Extinguished! No more loners kittypet or rogues please! Next chapter of The Flame Extinguished won't be finished till the cats are done!**


	3. Chapter 3

OCs needed!

**I have a story which I need OCs for the prologue is already up its called ****The Flame Extinguished. ****All cats submitted in reviews have a very good chance of getting put in the story. Here are the open spots and the taken spots. I hope to get lots!**

**Birch Clan**

**Leader**: Redstar- A ginger tabby with blue eyes and a silver mark on her chest.

**Deputy**:

**Medicine Cat**:

**Warriors**

Mudpuddle- Brown tom with light brown tabby stripes, and amber eyes. **Apprentice:** Maplepaw

Palefrost- A pale ginger she cat with white paws and tail tip, with pale green eyes. **Apprentice: **Leopardpaw

**Queens**

Oakleaf- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes. (Kits: Sparrowkit- Black tom with ginger patch on chest, and green eyes. Mousekit- Light brown she cat with a white ear, and amber eyes)

**Apprentices**

Maplepaw- White she cat with ginger splotches and green eyes.

Leopardpaw- Cream she cat with darker cream spots and blue eyes.

**Elders**

Twistedclaw- A dark brown tom with lighter brown tabby stripes and light amber eyes. Retired early from a twisted paw.

**Night Clan**

**Leader**: Ravenstar- Black she cat with white round a blue eye, paw, tail tip, ear tip and a dash on chest.

**Deputy**: Sablemoss- Black she cat with cold green eyes but occasionally kind green eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Briarfrost- brown tabby she cat with youthful amber eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Shadowfall- Long-legged black she cat with darker stripes and bright silver eyes.

**Warriors**

Hawkswoop- A broad shouldered red tom with black stripes and green eyes.

Stormwing- Black tom with amber eyes.

Nightshade- Jet black she cat with piecing green eyes.

**Queens**

Snowsong- White she cat with silver stripes and muzzle and light green eyes (Kits: Whitekit- white tom with silver stripes and paws. Also dark green eyes. Willowkit-A white she cat with one green eye and one blind blue eye.)

**Apprentices**

Flamepaw- A ginger tabby she cat with a black paw and stunning green eyes

Blackpaw- A jet black she cat with ginger rings around tail tip and around a eye. She has dazzling green eyes

Icepaw- A tom with half of his face white the other have ginger. The rest of his body is white with ginger patches. On the ginger half his eye is green the white side it is blue.

Airpaw- A white she cat with blue eyes

Rabbitpaw- Creamy she cat with a white paw and blue eyes

Hawkpaw- Dark brown tom with tattered ears yellow eyes and long sharp claws

**Elders**

All open

Stream Clan

**Leader**: Dovestar- pale gray she cat with pretty white dapples and faded blue eyes

**Deputy**:

**Medicine Cat**:

**Warriors**

Silverwish- Silver-gray she cat with light blue eyes. **Apprentice:** Bluepaw

Jaggedice- Gray and white tom with ice blue eyes. **Apprentice: **Aspenpaw

**Queens**

Raincloud- Gray she cat with white dapples, and green eyes (Kits: Blizzardkit- Fluffy white tom with green eyes. Pebblekit- Pale gray she cat with gray eyes.)

**Apprentices**

Aspenpaw- white she cat with pale gray tabby markings, and blue eyes.

Bluepaw- Blue tom with darker blue paws, and blue eyes.

**Elders**

All open

**Meadow Clan**

**Leader:**

**Deputy:**

**Medicine Cat:**

**Warriors**

Silverheart-Silver she cat with white underbelly and tail tip with green eyes.** Apprentice: **Echopaw

Dappledflower- White she cat with ginger dapples. **Apprentice: **Smokepaw

**Queens**

Breezewind- Long-furred black she cat with piecing blue eyes. (Kits: Emberkit – Long-furred dark red she cat with black dapples, and blue eyes. Ivykit- Long-furred black and white she cat with green eyes. Stormkit- Long-furred dark grey tom with piecing blue eyes.)

**Apprentices**

Smokepaw- Smokey grey tom with green eyes.

Echopaw- Pale grey she cat with darker grey paws and tail tip, with green eyes.

**Elders**

All open

Loners, Kittypets and Rogues

Jesse- Slim black tom with bright yellow eyes. Rogue/Former kittypet

Vixen- A red-furred she cat with white underbelly, one white forepaw, and bright green eyes. Rogue

Tweet- light gray tabby she cat with yellow eyes. Loner

Mellie- Dark brown tabby she cat with white paws and amber eyes. Loner

Checker- Black and white tom with green eyes. Loner

Gecko- Long-legged black tom with gray tail tip and green eyes. Loner

**That's all there is! Stream Clan is known for kindness and skill. Meadow Clan is known for speed and aggressiveness. Night Clan is known for stalking, tiniest and dangerous calmness. Birch Clan is known for jumping on cats from trees and being weirdly hyper. We really need elders! And deputy and medicine cat for Stream Clan and Birch Clan. Also deputy, leader and medicine cat for Meadow Clan! All we need for Night Clan is some more warriors, 1 more queen and 3 elders. All clans need more warriors, queens and apprentices!**


	4. Chapter 4

OCs needed!

**I have a story which I need OCs for the prologue is already up its called ****The Flame Extinguished.**** Also I need a mate for Ravenstar who is a mother to Icepaw, Flamepaw and Blackpaw.**

**Birch Clan**

**Leader**: Redstar- A ginger tabby with blue eyes and a silver mark on her chest.

**Deputy**: Goldengaze- Long-furred Fluffy tailed golden she cat with strange stripe markings and has white paws, chest and tail tip. Also dark ear tips and piecing amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat**:

**Warriors**

Mudpuddle- Brown tom with light brown tabby stripes, and amber eyes. **Apprentice:** Maplepaw

Palefrost- A pale ginger she cat with white paws and tail tip, with pale green eyes. **Apprentice: **Leopardpaw

**Queens**

Oakleaf- tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes. (Kits: Sparrowkit- Black tom with ginger patch on chest, and green eyes. Mousekit- Light brown she cat with a white ear, and amber eyes)

**Apprentices**

Maplepaw- White she cat with ginger splotches and green eyes.

Leopardpaw- Cream she cat with darker cream spots and blue eyes.

**Elders**

Twistedclaw- A dark brown tom with lighter brown tabby stripes and light amber eyes. Retired early from a twisted paw.

**Night Clan**

**Leader**: Ravenstar- Black she cat with white round a blue eye, paw, tail tip, ear tip and a dash on chest.

**Deputy**: Sablemoss- Black she cat with cold green eyes but occasionally kind green eyes.

**Medicine Cat**: Briarfrost- brown tabby she cat with youthful amber eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice**: Shadowfall- Long-legged black she cat with darker stripes and bright silver eyes.

**Warriors**

Hawkswoop- A broad shouldered red tom with black stripes and green eyes.

Stormwing- Black tom with amber eyes.

Nightshade- Jet black she cat with piecing green eyes.

**Queens**

Snowsong- White she cat with silver stripes and muzzle and light green eyes (Kits: Whitekit- white tom with silver stripes and paws. Also dark green eyes. Willowkit-A white she cat with one green eye and one blind blue eye.)

**Apprentices**

Flamepaw- A ginger tabby she cat with a black paw and stunning green eyes

Blackpaw- A jet black she cat with ginger rings around tail tip and around a eye. She has dazzling green eyes

Icepaw- A tom with half of his face white the other have ginger. The rest of his body is white with ginger patches. On the ginger half his eye is green the white side it is blue.

Airpaw- A white she cat with blue eyes

Rabbitpaw- Creamy she cat with a white paw and blue eyes

Hawkpaw- Dark brown tom with tattered ears yellow eyes and long sharp claws

**Elders**

All open

Stream Clan

**Leader**: Dovestar- pale gray she cat with pretty white dapples and faded blue eyes

**Deputy**:

**Medicine Cat**:

**Warriors**

Silverwish- Silver-gray she cat with light blue eyes. **Apprentice:** Bluepaw

Jaggedice- Gray and white tom with ice blue eyes. **Apprentice: **Aspenpaw

**Queens**

Raincloud- Gray she cat with white dapples, and green eyes (Kits: Blizzardkit- Fluffy white tom with green eyes. Pebblekit- Pale gray she cat with gray eyes.)

**Apprentices**

Aspenpaw- white she cat with pale gray tabby markings, and blue eyes.

Bluepaw- Blue tom with darker blue paws, and blue eyes.

Riverpaw- Blue-gray she cat with amber eyes.

**Elders**

All open

**Meadow Clan**

**Leader: **Tawnystar- Tortoiseshell and white she cat with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Flamestrike- ginger tabby with long claws, and white tail tip.

**Medicine Cat: **Lionclaw- Golden-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Silverheart-Silver she cat with white underbelly and tail tip with green eyes.** Apprentice: **Echopaw

Dappledflower- White she cat with ginger dapples. **Apprentice: **Smokepaw

Blackflame- Jet black tom with almost illuminating amber eyes

Ravenfrost- Jet black she-cat with a white tail tip and icy blue eyes

Sootblaze- Jet black tom with grey speckles everywhere on his pelt and amber eyes.

**Queens**

Breezewind- Long-furred black she cat with piecing blue eyes. (Kits: Emberkit – Long-furred dark red she cat with black dapples, and blue eyes. Ivykit- Long-furred black and white she cat with green eyes. Stormkit- Long-furred dark grey tom with piecing blue eyes.)

**Apprentices**

Smokepaw- Smokey grey tom with green eyes.

Echopaw- Pale grey she cat with darker grey paws and tail tip, with green eyes.

**Elders**

All open

Loners, Kittypets and Rogues

Jesse- Slim black tom with bright yellow eyes. Rogue/Former kittypet

Vixen- A red-furred she cat with white underbelly, one white forepaw, and bright green eyes. Rogue

Tweet- light gray tabby she cat with yellow eyes. Loner

Mellie- Dark brown tabby she cat with white paws and amber eyes. Loner

Checker- Black and white tom with green eyes. Loner

Gecko- Long-legged black tom with gray tail tip and green eyes. Loner

**That's all there is! Stream Clan is known for kindness and skill. Meadow Clan is known for speed and aggressiveness. Night Clan is known for stalking, tiniest and dangerous calmness. Birch Clan is known for jumping on cats from trees and being weirdly hyper. We really need elders! And deputy and medicine cat for Stream Clan and Birch Clan needs a medicine cat. All we need for Night Clan is some more warriors, 1 more queen and 3 elders. All clans need more warriors, queens and apprentices!**


End file.
